


Want

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 5 Prompt, Feelings, M/M, You make me feel, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Markus makes Connor feel all sorts of things





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not just late, I’m super late!
> 
> In all seriousness, the reason why I’m so late with this one is because I honestly had no idea what to write for any of the prompts. So, here’s my best shot… Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - You make me feel

The feeling of want isn’t anything new to Connor, though he hates to admit it. He didn’t  _ want _ Hank to fall off that roof even though he had an eighty-nine percent survival rate. He didn’t  _ want  _ to shoot those two tracis. He didn’t  _ want _ to shoot Chloe. He  _ wanted _ to be Hank’s friend.

He  _ wants _ Markus.

No, want isn’t anything unfamiliar. It’s probably the feeling Connor is most intimate with, the one he knows most about. Not wanting versus wanting, the range of freedom those two feelings bring to someone, the ability to act upon those feelings without the repercussion of Amanda in his head; that’s what is new, and ever since he became a deviant, what he  _ wants _ has become a longer list of things. The most prominent of all, is the want of Markus.

Connor, whenever he sees the deviant leader, whether it be on TV or in person, has a feeling of overwhelming need to be near the android that takes over him. He feels pull in his biocomponents, in his thirium pump that seems to warm at just the mere  _ thought _ of Markus. It takes over his thoughts, a constant nagging at the back of his wires in his head, and he tries to take every opportunity he can get to be with the android.

Markus has somehow managed to make it so Connor can feel other things besides want. The deviant leader makes him feel happy, welcomed, and hopeful for a brighter future for the androids. He’s not even sure how Markus makes him feel such things but enjoys them nonetheless. All of the positive feelings that come from spending time with Markus just draws him to the android that much more.

When Connor analyzes his feelings for the other android, he always comes up with one explanation; that he is in love with Markus. That, however, comes with its own set of emotions, emotions that Connor is less familiar with. Feelings like anxiousness and fear are there front and center when he thinks about his love for Markus too much. Unlike the other emotions, Connor isn’t sure how to handle those ones.

How many other androids love Markus, the deviant leader, the one who is worshipped by all androids in the world? Is Connor’s love real or is it due to hero worship? Why, out of all the others, would Markus choose Connor to love back? Markus could have any android he wanted, there’s no way he would choose someone who tried to kill him. So Connor’s anxiety keeps getting worse, his fear causing him to back off, pull away, and spend less and less time with Markus.

Markus, of course, takes notice.

“Are you okay, Connor?” Markus asks, standing in the doorway of Hank’s house. “I haven’t seen you lately.”

Connor blinks at the android in front of him, his thirium pump already deciding to speed up in nerves. “I’m okay. I’ve just been busy.”

Markus smiles and it seems shy, hesitant. “Oh, well, I’m glad you are okay then. I’ve missed you.”

Connor furrows his brows in confusion. “Missed me?”

“Of course.” Markus steps inside and Connor shuts the door. “You’re my friend, Connor.”

Friend. Another new feeling pops up in Connor’s chest. The feeling of hatred. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Markus shakes his head. “I like spending time with you so when you aren’t so busy, stop by sometime, okay? We can catch up.”

Connor nods his head. “Okay.”

They stand there in silence, each staring at the other. When it begins to get awkward, Markus clears his throat. “I should probably go.”

Connor suddenly feels panic in his chest, another feeling he isn’t sure about, but all he  _ does _ know is that he doesn’t want Markus to leave, not after not seeing him for a while. “Wait!” Markus tilts his head in question. “I…” Connor starts over. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“No?”

“Markus, this is going to sound silly,” he starts, realizing belatedly that everything he has been feeling for the past few months is tumbling out of his mouth. “But you make me  _ feel _ , Markus, feeling things like joy and confidence and contentment.” Markus is watching him, eyes softening. “You make me feel… love.” Connor raises his hand before Markus can comment. “And I know that’s nonsensical and that a lot of androids probably love you due to your status but, Markus, I don’t love you because of what you are, I love you because of  _ who _ you are.”

“Connor-”

“I know, I know,” Connor interrupts. “You could never love an android like me, after everything I’ve done but I needed, no, I  _ wanted _ you to know and-”

“Connor!” Markus grabs his hands, Connor just realizing that they were flailing uselessly. “What you’ve done is in the past. No one…  _ I _ don’t hold any of that against you.” Connor says nothing, even when Markus pauses. “And what is absurd is you thinking I could never love you back because, Connor, that is so far from the truth. These past few months we’ve been spending together… those were the happiest moments of my life so far.”

“Are you saying that you love me too?” Connor asks, confused.

Markus nods, smiling. “I’m saying that all this time, I was scared you didn’t love me back or that you only saw me the way the other androids do.”

“I don’t,” Connor concludes.

Markus’ smile grows. “Good, now you can stop avoiding me because I thought I did something wrong and I was beating myself up for it.”

“Markus, I…” Connor doesn’t know what to say.

The deviant leader shakes his head. “You don’t need to say anything, Connor.” He still has a hold of Connor’s hands. “Because you make  _ me _ feel, too.”

Connor doesn’t know what to call what he is feeling right now, if it is admiration, awe, or just plain love but one thing does stand out from everything that is going on in his chest. He wants to kiss Markus, to hold him in his arms, and be his forever.

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but it’s all I could do. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
